The present invention relates to chairmats having antistatic properties, and most especially to antistatic chairmats of a transparent appearance.
One well known problem in office environments is the risk of shock to office workers due to triboelectricity. This is especially prevalent in offices with large electronic machinery and the like. It is known to provide floor mats and chairmats having a grounding connection to allow charge dissipation. Such chairmats typically consist of a plastic material in which a matrix of carbon particles or other material is dispersed resulting in a semiconductive composite. This prior art design suffers the disadvantages of an unattractive appearance and a limited discharge rate through a single ground connection.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to design a chairmat which combines antistatic characteristics with a pleasing appearance. A particular object of the invention is to provide antistatic chairmats of transparent appearance.
Another object of the invention is to achieve rapid discharge rates in such antistatic chairmats. As a related object, it is desirable to maintain this characteristic under varying relative humidities.